Cabin Fever
by Ayu-Dev
Summary: "You don't have to rub it in, you know..." "I don't have to, but I'm sure you'd be more than frustrated if I didn't, considering your current body language." M for Lemons, also more yaoi, ONESHOT, Please Read and Review, Thanks.


Sitting in front of the fireplace that evening, he couldn't seem to get that one scene out of his head. No matter how many times he replayed it, the Enchanter couldn't quite understand why his friend refused to stay behind in Akiba. Sipping the remaining bits of his hot cocoa, Shiroe tapped his huge stack of papers with his pen. Still thinking about exactly what to say to, maybe, convince Kinjou of either changing his mind, or at least letting him explain the reason for needing 8 trillion gold pieces. That number still sent chills up and down his spine while he continued pacing back and forth around the room, wad of paper in hand and pen ready to write anything that may be of some use later on.

Unable to keep himself fully focused on the crisis that seemed to be at hand, financially, for the Round Table Conference he finally set the papers neatly in a pile and placed them face-down on the table. Wondering when Re-Gan would show up, he got up to see if there was something he could do until it was time to rest, or until the sage arrived. Looking around, he noticed his fire was going to go out if he didn't restock the firewood that would continue to burn until there was nothing left. Figuring it wouldn't be a huge task, the mage wrapped the shawl around himself and made his way outside. Finding the stack of wood easy enough, he grabbed a couple of pieces and made his way back inside.

"I think Re-Gan-san was supposed to have shown up before us... right?" Naotsugu pointed out once his friend made his way back inside with the wood in his arms. "Do you need help with that, Shiroe-san?"

"I think I should be good, but come to think of it... I'm not quite sure when he's supposed to have made it up here, maybe he got held up with something along the way? Too bad he can't use Telepathy like we can... that would be quite useful right about now..." Shiroe commented, completely forgetting about the extra weight in his arms until the weight is lifted, snapping him back into reality. "Oh... sorry about that..." he said nervously as the Guardian just smiled his usual big grin.

"Don't worry about it, it seems like there's a lot on your mind tonight, Shiroe-san. Speaking of that, you should probably think about taking a bit of a break, you've been at it since you got here..." The brunette said carefully placing the wood into the fireplace as the flames began eating away the food it received. Looking behind him, he could clearly see bags forming under the other male's eyes, unwilling to point this out he just kept to himself as he turned back around to make sure the fire was roaring once more before getting up.

"I'll be right back..." the Enchanter pointed out as he made his way into the large bathroom and closed the door behind him. Looking at the papers laying face-down on the table, Naotsugu had an idea. Moving them out of sight (but in clear enough view that he wouldn't forget where he had put them, but out of Shiroe's view), he smiled to himself ' _that should make him relax a little bit... he's been taking a lot on lately, with little to no rest... I'm hoping he isn't back to his old habits again...'_ heavily sighing, he decided to heat up the water and make them both some tea (with the ingredients that Nyanta gave them, making it so even someone with no Chef class experience can still enjoy tea without the presence of said Chef).

Walking out of the bathroom, it took him a few moments to realize what had changed since he last was in the room. Chuckling to himself, he decided to ignore it for now, seeing it as a sign of being forced to take a bit of a breather. ' _I'll ask him about it later...'_ He thought as he made his way over to the couch and closed his eyes for what felt like only a few moments... that was, until he felt a light tap on the shoulder and physically felt almost groggy. Opening his eyes, he quickly sat up without thinking... and fell right back down, dizzy.

Hearing his friend laugh, he looked at him almost puzzled. "You know, it's not a crime to have a nap... you kind of looked like you needed it..." the Guardian smiled as he patted the mage on the head and sat down with two cups of tea in front of the couch. "By the way, there is tea here if you want, might help you perk up a bit..." looking behind him once more, he was greeted with a half awake, warm smile from Shiroe... one which he thought was quite the rare occurrence as of recently.

"Thank you, I must've really needed the rest if I'm this tired still..." he commented as he slowly attempted to sit up, noticing the papers were still not on the table. "Naotsugu-san... where are the stack of papers I put here earlier? I could have sworn I left them here..." He commented while still rubbing his eyes in hopes that he'd finally be more awake and alert. He still felt drained.

Finishing the portion of the drink that was still in his mouth, his friend replied. "Maybe wait until Re-Gan-san gets here? You look like you need a lot more sleep than what you had... plus you've been at this all day. It might not be my place to say it... but you'll probably think of something with more rest..." Trying to sound more like a friend than an overbearing parental figure, he handed Shiroe the tea and smiled. "Plus I hid it on you..."

Heavily sighing at the response he got, the Enchanter figures that Naotsugu wouldn't keep it hidden forever and just decided not to make a fuss over it. After all, if he REALLY wanted to, he could just remake all the notes he took... but that was a little more than he wanted to do... seeing as the Guardian would probably take that away too... and maybe he was right... he couldn't seem to really focus on it anyways. At least he was honest about what happened to the papers sitting on the table in front of them. "Thanks... for being honest about it at least..."

Trying to hide his frustration, he just took a couple sips of the tea, enjoying every drop of the fruity beverage. Then it hit him... he could just go back to sleep, and work on the papers when he got up next... hopefully Naotsugu would be up around the same time... to hand him the stack... or at least explain where it was. Getting up, he smiled "I'm probably going to actually have some rest then... plus we haven't seen what the rooms look like yet..." Walking towards the hall, he only found the bathroom entrance and one other door. Dumbfounded, he opened the door to reveal not two, not three, but one king size mattress. Contemplating going back on the warm couch in front of the fire, he realized that two people would either have to share a bed, or sleep on the floor. "Umm... Naotsugu-san..." nervously turning around, the mage could hear the light footsteps getting louder as his friend got closer.

"What's up Shiroe-san?" He said wrapping his arm around the mage's shoulder. The glare from the light prohibited him from seeing the dumbfounded expression that hid behind the round glasses. Noticing the lack in bed numbers... he chuckled to himself. "I take it someone's not getting as many blankets as the other guy..." He nudged Shiroe on the arm as his face went slightly red.

"Umm... what's that supposed to mean...?" Unamused, he looked up to see his friend's expression, which was still a bright smile, as always.

Patting him on the head, he continued to laugh at his friend's reaction to the scenario. "One person sleeps on top of the blankets, the other underneath... because we wouldn't want to make anyone awkward now would we? Since you're going to bed first you can be under for tonight... but that means this..." he started as he took away the source of warmth for the smaller male and wrapped it around himself. "... that I get this tonight. Have a good rest, Shiroe-san." He walked away before the Enchanter could think anything else of it.

Heavily sighing, he quickly made his way into the bed, then realized the lights were still on and the door was opened. Getting back up to do both, he chuckled to himself at Naotsugu walking back towards the couch. "Good night." He waved as he closed the door.

Realizing he had really slept for quite a while, he woke up cold. Opening his eyes to investigate the lack of covers, he realized they were off the bed, and on the floor. Covering himself back up with the blankets, he went to retrieve his clothing (that weren't the shorts he was currently wearing). Walking outside the room, covered in the blankets that were on the bed, he noticed that apparently Re-Gan didn't show up, seeing as how the bed was empty and Naotsugu was curled up on the couch. _'Did he do that because of my reaction... or just because Re-Gan didn't show...'_ pushing up his glasses, he went to re-heat the stuff from last night. Making sure that it didn't turn into some purple goo of a liquid, in the process.

Realizing that he had yet to obtain the papers that Naotsugu hid on him, he cursed quietly to himself as his body shivered under the thick blankets he now carried around the cabin. Getting the fireplace set up once more, he wondered when the meeting would be and looked at the time thinking nothing of the clock reading 2am until his brain finally made the connection. _'Gee... no wonder Naotsugu-san is still sleeping... meeting isn't going to be for... at least another 18 hours...'_

Gingerly walking around the small space, he looked for his papers so he could at least spend some time on them while everyone else seemed to be either not present, or sleeping.

"You have quite the odd sleeping pattern lately, back to our old habits?" Feeling a hand pat the mage on the back, he whipped around to find the Guardian... quite close to him.

"I... didn't realize it was so early..." Shiroe shrugged as his friend gave him the look showing that he was not convinced. Realizing the gap hadn't really gotten any bigger between the two of them, he could feel... an odd warmth emitting off his face. "Might as well make myself useful and as prepared as possible for Kinjou-san, right?"

Noses almost touching, Naotsugu smiled at his friend, "Not for nothing Shiroe-san, but I ain't buying any of that. You need proper sleep, we still have well over 15 hours before the scheduled meet, and who knows what Re-Gan-san is up to." Poking and prodding at the Enchanter, he noticed some colour on the male's face just under his signature glasses. "Speaking of needing more rest, you seem to be heating up there, Shiroe-san." putting his forehead against the other male's, he noticed the heat intensify almost immediately after.

"I mean... the fire did just start up again after being completely out for a few hours..." Trying to quickly draw attention away from his face, he knew his friend meant well, but also knew that same friend would sooner or later catch on that... he wasn't sick.

 _'Is he normally this oblivious or is he just refusing to see this as what it is...'_ Feeling the weight leave his feet, he didn't realize he was being picked up until his rear was already planted onto the nearest counter. _'Am I really that out of it... what the hell is happening?'_

Seeing a smirk slowly form on the Guardian's face, Shiroe figured it wasn't going to be much longer before... Looking slightly past Naotsugu he noticed where the papers were stacked _'FINALLY, I need to work on those... I'll wait until Naotsugu-san is... not as close as he currently is... that is... if that area isn't too high...'_ Chuckling to himself, grey eyes stared back at him. "I found the papers you hid from me, almost like you wanted me to find them considering the angle you placed me in just now." A small smile formed as he realized he was unable to leave the position he was in, calloused hands on top of his.

"If I have to carry you to that bed, don't think I won't..." He began, "You'll survive and the papers are not going anywhere." Noticing the younger male's glasses slowly beginning to slide down his face, he nudged them back into place with his nose, making sure to keep the mage right where he was.

"... was that... necessary?" Watching the mage grow slightly impatient kept the smirk painted on his face.

"With the way you're being right now, at what... three in the morning? Yes. We're going to bed, Shiroe-san." Before any objections could be heard, he began carrying the male bridal style into the bedroom that they were supposed to share.

"We are?" looking at the Tank completely dumbfounded, he didn't know quite how else to respond to the current situation.

"I'm going to make sure you are actually resting. See? Told you a Guardian needs his Enchanter... 'cept more like the Enchanter needs his Guardian." He smiled as he carried the mage with relative ease and plopped him down on the large mattress. "You'll be fine with more rest, maybe those bags will disappear from your eyes for at least a day or two." He teased as he noticed the male about to try standing again. "I _really didn't_ want to do this... but you leave me _no choice._ " He chuckled as he pinned him on the bed.

"Naotsugu-san... could you... maybe not?" Avoiding eye contact, he didn't know what to think of the current situation, and didn't want to see just what look currently was set on his friends face.

"Not what? Even if this is only the Elder Tales game logic, you still need to take care of the body you got, right?" Once he looked down to see the expression the younger male had beneath him, his face soon matched as he realized the position they were currently in.

 _'Just what does Naotsugu-san think he's doing? What will he achieve by this? I'm more than wide awake now...'_ Shifting his weight slightly , he didn't realize just the effect this whole situation was having on his tired body... or know why.

Taking off the mage's glasses, he giggled at the reaction he got from his friend beneath him as he squinted. "Kind of need those to see Naotsugu-san..."

"Not if you're going to sleep..." Naotsugu kept pressing more and more buttons as he put the glasses just out of the Enchanters reach.

"Who says I won't just leave once you pass out?" Shiroe challenged.

A thought occurred in the older male's brain. Did the mage not realize what door he just opened? A devilish dark smile replaced the angelic one as he put all his weight on his hips, meeting with the unsuspecting males beneath him. "Because I'll make damn sure you're passed out first, Shiroe-san."

"... and what exactly is that supposed to mean?" He laid there, looking even more confused and clearly not taking the hint Naotsugu was throwing at him.

It took a few moments until he remembered that although the Enchanter has his pervy moments, that he really was... completely oblivious to the current predicament. His face met the palm of his hand as he still straddled the smaller male beneath him.

"... if you're going to use a potion just do it already..." he laid there, arms crossed completely devoid of noticing any of the subtle hints that his friend was throwing his way.

Grabbing both of his hands, he pinned them to the bed _'Well it's too late to turn back now...'_ he could feel his face burning as their lips met. It wasn't very long before he could feel the body below him begin to relax as he felt Shiroe... kiss him back.

Pulling away from the kiss, out of all the things he was expecting, that was certainly not one of them. They both stared at each other, faces both a lighter shade of red. "You can let go of my arms anytime now, Naotsugu-san." First one to break the silence and lost the staring contest they weren't having. "I always thought you were into girls... seeing as how you are normally..."

"First off," He started, "It's not always about one or the other... why not both?" He chuckled to himself as he watched the mages eye go wide. "Breasts are quite a site, I'm not gonna lie... but some men have great asses whether you want to admit to that or not."

Looking away from the grey eyes staring back at him, "You make that sound so easy..."

"Well, isn't it? Don't tell me you haven't found at least one person of both sexes that appeals to your tastes, Shiroe-san!" He said more teasing the male below him than anything. The look Shiroe gave him made him burst out laughing, "What's that look for? I can't be wrong about that, can I?"

It was the mage's turn to have his face meet the palm of his hand. "Gee and I thought I was bad." After that comment, the laughter stopped abruptly as his eyes widened and his face turned to many dark shades of red as he finally clued in to what Shiroe was alluding to.

"Well... that explains a lot..." he said, completely lost in thought and dumbfounded at his discovery about his guild leader and good friend.

"What about Marielle?" As more questions got answered, the mage felt he had more new questions to ask his friend.

"She caught on pretty quickly to what was happening... she's actually been helping me figure out how to tell you..." Looking away from the look he was currently getting from the male below, he could feel his face still burning. "Shiroe-san..." looking back down at the mage, their faces practically matched at the conversation they were having.

"Hmmm?" their grey eyes both continued to make contact until Naotsugu closed the gap between them once more for a much longer period of time as Shiroe wrapped his arms around the Guardian. When they broke from the kiss this time, the Enchanter remembered something. "So... how exactly are you going to make me pass out now? I'm wide awake now and I'm more than certain you are too."

 _'Apparently obliviousness knows no bounds with Shiroe-san...'_ He had realized that far too much time had past, that his friend Re-Gan would be there anytime now. Looking behind him, he noticed the door to their room was closed. Just as Shiroe was going to ask yet another question, he covered his mouth with his own as he deepened the kiss this time. The surprised reaction he got out of the mage parted his lips just enough so the Guardian could have a taste.

Before he did anything else, apparently the Enchanter had more questions, once they parted from the kiss, it took him a moment to regain his train of thought. "This certainly isn't going to help me sleep either, Naotsugu-san." He continued, more teasing the male above him than anything because he clearly had no idea what the man above him had planned for the two of them other than what just transpired.

"You're adorable when you're completely oblivious, Shiroe-san. You'll figure it out soon enough." Waiting for him to clue in on what he had planned for the more than stubborn male below, their lips met once more, this time he let his right hand wander up his shirt. Feeling every inch of his stomach and torso of his level 90 Enchanters body, he shivered with excitement knowing this was finally happening. It wasn't long after that, that he noticed Shiroes eyes widen and his face go quite a few shades darker... with a hand gripping his shirt to pull him closer. "I'm guessing you have a pretty good idea now, riiigghhtt?" he whispered right in the mages ear as his fingers gingerly stroked the mages nipples.

Seeing him bite his bottom lip, but not trying to stop him gave him more than enough signs to keep going. But just to be safe "If at any point you need me to stop, just sa-" Feeling a hand plant itself on the back of his head, he was cut off from finishing that statement with a rough kiss from the Enchanter below. Feeling like he should no longer be surprised, he deepened the kiss further as he just let the male below him relax into the situation. Feeling Shiroes hands feel around, they both managed to find their way up his shirt, fingers gingerly feeling around at his friends muscular back.

Feeling the wave of this odd sensation cover his entire backside made Naotsugu shudder. He had no idea what was going to come of this, but he let his own right hand wander downwards past his midsection. His fingers lightly traced along the waistline of the Enchanters pants and it was not soon after that a pair of hands met his one in an attempt to undo the belt. A huge grin spread across the Guardians face as he soon heard not only the clicking of the belt finally coming undone, but the pants themselves being unzipped. As much as he wanted to move things along, he wanted to see just how bad the male beneath him wanted things to keep moving along as he lightly traced his right finger tips along the, now growing, bulge in the mages pants. This earned a soft almost whimper from the male he was currently straddling.

Stopping his hands from doing anything further, he finally pulled away from the kiss, happily staring at the hot mess below. "Told you that you were the closet perv type, didn't I?" A slight smirk creeped onto his friends features as he lightly bucked his hips against the bulge he was lightly toying with not seconds earlier.

"You don't have to rub it in, you know..." Looking away from the proud Naotsugu, Shiroe felt a warm and fuzzy feeling all over along with an uncomfortable tightness in the groin region of his pants that he wanted dealt with sooner than later.

Leaning in real close, he made a hickey appear on the mages neck, "I don't have to, but I'm sure you'd be more than frustrated if I didn't, considering your current body language." He could feel the heat coming from the male's face as he continue to make innocent comments much more dirty than their original purpose. Feeling those hips grind up against that tight spot on his pants didn't help how tight they felt, so eventually he went to attempt to take them off when yet another chuckle could be heard (and felt) on his neck, where the Guardian was laying claim to his Enchanter, marking him as his territory. "I'm not wrong, am I?" he teased as he pinned the male's arms back with just one of his own "... perks of being a Tank character." The look his friend had to him pinning his arms was enough to satisfy the brown haired friend for a while as he took his sweet time pulling the Enchanters pants down single handedly.

Once Shiroes pants hit the floor with a thud of the belt, Naotsugu continued to tease his friend as his hips were grinding slowly against the male below. With only one usable hand, he made sure his Enchanter would be begging loudly before this situation went any further as he stopped the grinding and continued to toy with the mage with the light touch of his finger tips.

"For the love of god..." With much frustration, the mage muttered under his breath as the tank above him continued to play with him through his boxers. He tilted his head slightly back, gripping the sheets and biting his bottom lip, hoping his friend would quickly get the hint.

Unfortunately for him, Naotsugu didn't want hints, he wanted him to beg for it, loudly and as clear as possible. So no matter how much Shiroe wanted it, he would have to somehow out do the tank above him in strength or beg for what he wanted. Feeling a wet spot form on the tip of the bulge on the boxers, a dark smile made its way to the Guardians mouth as he made his downwards decent. While the mage was far too focused on the pleasure coming from below the waistline of his boxers, he did notice awfully quickly when a slight touch of the finger tips turned into a wet heat that engulfed his manhood whole. When the brunette thought his friend was too focused on the pleasure, he let go of his Enchanters hands and turned all of his focus onto keeping his hips from bucking forward on him.

From feeling the intense heat, to the tightness, to the occasional tongue movement, Shiroes mind went completely blank as his heart raced and his breath quickened. Noticing the lack of hands pinning his, they both immediately went for the brown locks of hair of his Guardian, fingers quickly becoming entangled in the short strands. Moaning the name of the tank, he noticed the reason to why the male, currently focusing on his throbbing member, removed the hold he had on his hands as he lost most of the control he had in his hips. If it weren't for the strong hands holding him down, his hips would have bucked forward long ago wanting nothing more but to feel the warmth until his body could no longer handle doing so.

All too soon after, it all stopped abruptly. "Fuck sakes..." He bit his bottom hip hard as he looked down at the friend who just finished dragging his tongue along the shaft.

"We're nowhere near close to done. I mean, you should have seen that coming... considering I'll be making you do that very thing later." Watching the hot mess below him and his eyes widen made him chuckle. "As if you don't already know where this is going..." he teased as he realized he was still fully clothed.

"Bet you didn't see that coming..." Shiroe shot back grinning. He then proceeded to watch his friend fumble at his own pants. When he was about to pull them down, a hand stopped him, and pulled on them.

"Oh?" Not catching on right away where his Enchanter was going with his motions, his mind drew a blank for once.

A slight smirk painted his face as he continued to pull on Naotsugus pants. "Come here, I want to take this for a spin, if you will." He was nowhere near close to making eye contact. Following his friends eyes, he clicked on what he was indicating.

"While you're on bottom? You do realize why I had my hands where I did earlier, right?" Their dark grins matched one another as Shiroe continued to motion him to come closer regardless.

"You're a tank. No matter what position you're in, you're still a lot stronger than I am, for one. For another, I somehow highly doubt you mind doing what I have in mind, but I mean, it's your loss... I just want to test my level 90 bodys limits here." Knowing exactly where he was going with this statement, his Enchanter was the one to make him blush this time as he crept closer as the, very demanding male below, decided to take the whole fellatio thing for a test run.

Letting his arms rest on the wall, Naotsugu merely watched as Shiroe took him all in, fingers gingerly tracing every part of his body that he could currently reach. It didn't take too long before his hips began threatening to buck forward, therefore forcing the male below to deep throat... somehow he didn't see that going over very well despite the mages protests seconds earlier. Feeling his Enchanter begin just focusing on the head, he cursed under his breath as he bit his bottom lip, feeling his legs shake due to trying not to force his hips to thrust forward with all of his strength... until everything stopped. His eyes widened as he looked down to see the grin grow wider on the male below.

"Did you forget what I said earlier, or are you trying to be considerate?" grabbing the base of the shaft with his right hand, he just swirled his tongue along the tip while making direct eye contact, "I'm sure your hips don't want to stay still, do they?" he teased as the Guardian could feel every breath Shiroe took on his already very sensitive area.

Not used to this new side of Shiroe, this speech completely threw him off guard as he consciously made the decision to listen to his Enchanter, no matter how crazy it sounded. Watching him take it all in once more, he noticed something his time... both his hands were planted firmly on his ass. _'Well... if that's what he wants...'_ Without further hesitation, the moment his hips wanted to buck forward, he let them this time, feeling the hot heat wrap tightly around him and nails meeting flesh as his pants made their way down forcefully by the hands of the male below. Feeling his legs grow weak from kneeling for so long, he looked down and felt a wave of pleasure shoot through him as he noticed the male below clearly enjoying every moment of the current predicament he was in. Noticing he was being watched, he looked up and made full eye contact with the brunette he was sucking off as he began to lightly chuckle, the vibration from the back of his throat sending another wave of pleasure throughout.

Noticing he was close, he pulled out. No way was he going to finish in the mages mouth. Another chuckle could be heard from the male below. "Are we done already?" He said, watching his Guardians pants go flying across the room.

"Not even close." He teased, "I will make you become one with this mattress when I'm done." he said as he made his way back to being in between Shiroes legs. It wasn't long before he thought about the prep work needed in order to continue... although before he was able to process any of it, Shiroe knew exactly what he was trying to do, lined himself up, and tightened his legs around Naotsugus hips as he nearly screamed and threw his head back. When they both regained their composure from the mages mixed feelings of pain and intense pleasure and the tank feeling muscles tighten around his hardened manhood, he smirked slightly "Someone wants something awfully bad, don't we, Kei-san."

Startled by the sound of his real name (that no one else knew) being used (let alone his first name), his face turned a very dark hue of red. "Naotsugu..." dropping the honourifics, their lips met again, tongues battling for dominance as he slowly began grinding into his Enchanter once more, feeling every inch of himself inside the tight walls.

Once they broke from the kiss, he had to ask, "... Is that okay? The name I mean..." all the male below him could do was moan his name loudly and nod his head as he then began to quicken the pace of his thrusts into the mage below. Smiling, they both dropped the honourifics, while both their names echoed throughout the room. Although his name was the same in game as it was in real life, Naotsugu still felt a warm feeling from the Enchanter as his name spilled from his lips and his head was thrown back.

Each and every time he heard his real name from his Guardian, his heart skipped a beat as he struggled to catch his breath through feeling the male above him fill him to the brim. He continued to beg for the male above to be more rough on him, he nearly didn't get his wish until their lips met once more and a hand gripped his dripping cock tightly. His hands tried desperately to grip at anything and eventually he dug his nails into Naotsugus back as a nice trail of blood made its way down the tanks back. It wasn't long after that, that Shiroe felt himself reach his climax. Feeling not only the muscles inside his Enchanter tighten, but his legs tighten around the tanks hips, it didn't take too long for him to completely finish inside the mage below as the grinding finally came to a stop.

Just as they were about to suggest getting cleaned off, the auto clean function reminded them of it's existence and thus not a single trace that anything had transpired. Staring blankly at each other, Naotsugu shrugged it off and pulled the covers over the two of them as they passed out shortly after.

...In the other room, was the more than curious Re-Gan. "Apparently they haven't heard of the room restriction of sound proof..." He mumbled as he sat there sipping some of the tea that was left out for him once he arrived. Looking at the other, quite confused and curious man sitting on the love seat with him, Kinjou could not make heads or tails of what just happened. "You'll find out when you're older, Kinjou-san." he chuckled his usual chuckle as he handed the other male a glass of the tea.


End file.
